MvA: Shuffle
by scaryk26
Summary: This has all of my favourite songs and my OC/Dr. Cockroach pairing. How can life get any better! Anyway, "This is scaryk26 saying: ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOY READING!"


**Author Notes: Take as many songs as you want and write either a pairing from a movie or take a character and mix it with your own OC. Some of my songs are old-fashioned, well, not exactly old-fashioned but you know what I mean don't you? "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

1 Candy - Robbin Williams

It was Halloween again and it was the first Halloween Sarah had every spent with the monsters. She was really looking forward to it. She decided to dress up as Emily from 'The Corpse Bride' and Dr. Cockroach dressed up as Victor from the same movie. They went together as a couple and collected as much candy as they could get. She got something really special for Dr. Cockroach. "Doctor, I have something for you." He went over to her and she pulled out a Swirly Pop from behind her back and gave it to him. His eyes widened with happiness as did his smile. He took the Swirly Pop and licked it once. "Oh thank you, Sarah!" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a little and so did he. It was the best Halloween ever.

2 Apple Bottom Jeans - Flo Rida

Sarah had helped Dr. Cockroach set up his new DDR and Link demanded that they had a dance competition. They accepted and Dr. Cockroach suggested, "How about we make this a little more difficult and make it a rap-dance competition. The one who loses must be experimented on for a week." She accepted and the first song they song was Apple Bottom Jeans. Sarah was doing the best rapping and Dr. Cockroach was doing the best dancing. They decided to swap in the middle of the song and Dr. Cockroach couldn't rap as fast as Sarah and he gave up. Victory was Sarah's but since she was in a good mood she suggested, "Even though I won fair and square, I think I'll leave the experimenting up to you. As long as you don't blow me up of course." He caught his breath and chuckled.

3 Shine Bright Like A Diamond - Rhianna

It was a lovely night at the facility and Dr. Cockroach had asked Sarah to meet him outside. He said to wear something for a special occasion. She appeared in a beautiful long black dress that almost disappeared in the black night, it had a tear down the right side of her leg. He stared at her love-struck then offered her to dance. After they had finished they sat down and she looked up at him and he looked into her eyes. They were shining bright like diamonds. He leant forward and kissed her and she kissed back. It was the best night of their lives.

4 Roses Are Red - Aqua

It was Valentine's Day and everyone was celebrating. Link got Susan a big box of heart-shaped chocolate, B.O.B got his Jello a card with 'Happy Valentine's Day, Lots of love B.O.B' written inside it and Dr. Cockroach got Sarah a big bunch of roses and in return he got a kiss on the lips which was quite enough for him. He blushed violently when the kiss was over, he was love-struck. Sarah rubbed his antennas which made him giggle and snap out of his love world.

5 Milkshake - Kelis

Sarah decided to make a milkshake stand for everyone to use, but when ever one of the boys came to get one, they stared at her for as long as they could before she handed them their milkshakes. Dr. Cockroach decided to get a milkshake from Sarah's milkshake stand. "Hello, Sarah. Hot today isn't it?" He couldn't say that without looking at Sarah's lean stomach and long legs. "It is isn't it? Do you want a drink?" "Yes please. I'll have anything." When she bent over to get the glasses his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. When she had made the milkshakes she put the straw in his mouth and closed it. He came back to reality and took a few sips then chuckled.

6 Hips Don't Lie - Shakira

Dr. Cockroach walked past Sarah's room and he heard music. He smiled to himself and put his head against the door to hear better. He noticed the door was slightly open so he poked his head round the door and couldn't believe his eyes. Sarah was pole dancing and belly dancing to the song. His jaw dropped as he came into her room fully and just as the song was finishing she noticed him blushing and smiling at her at the same time. He applauded and walked over to her still blushing. She smiled at him devilishly and said, "I bet you never knew I could dance, did you?" His antennas flicked as he chuckled and observed her body.

7 We Are Who We Are - Ke$ha

The monsters decided to have a party tonight so they gathered up as much party stuff as they could and got it all up and ready. The party started and everyone was having a good time on the dance floor. Especially Dr. Cockroach and Sarah, they were the best dancers and when ever they danced together Link and B.O.B always teased them. They finally decided to give them what they wanted, so Dr. Cockroach leant over to Sarah and kissed her on her beautiful red lips.

8 Dude Looks Like A Lady - Aerosmith

Sarah and Dr. Cockroach were challenged by Link to act like each other for a whole day. That meant wear each other's clothes, do what each other did and even sound like them for a whole day. They both accepted and brought each other their own clothes so they quickly changed into them and immediately started acting like each other. Sarah did the best job, since she too was British and loved science, all she needed to do was lower her voice a little and still sound posh doing it. Eventually Dr. Cockroach gave up, changed back to his own clothes and announced Sarah the winner. She still wore his clothes for the rest of the day though because they were comfortable and she couldn't be bothered to get changed.

**Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed and if you want to do this yourself, all you need is:**

**A list of different songs, 5 at the least**

**Someone to pair up or who is already paired from a movie**

**And a good idea of what to write about them.**

**All you need to do is put your songs on shuffle, keep your pair in mind and you then have til the end of the song to write down the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear this song but it has to include your pair. Enjoy doing it!**


End file.
